Les nuits abydossiennes
by lirinchan
Summary: Remake du premier épisode de Stargate: Enfants des Dieux, version slash, Jack X Daniel, lors de la retrouvaille sur Abydos.
1. Chapter 1

Les nuits abydossiennes

Jack O'Neil était plus que nerveux pour la simple raison que bientôt il allait de nouveau passer la porte des Etoiles et revoir de Dr Jackson qu'il avait laissé sur Abydos lors de sa première et dernière mission. Il avait ensuite pris sa retraite et revenait sur ordre du général Hammond. Celui ci venait d'ailleurs de l'informer que la porte avait de nouveau été enclenché, par un être ressemblant fort à Ra, qu'ils avaient pourtant éliminé. Donc le programme était simple : retourner sur Abydos, récupérer Daniel et condamnée pour de bon le Stargate. Il ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur de faire des bond dans sa poitrine de même que les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Lorsqu'il l'avait laissé là bas, c'est une partie de lui qu 'il avait perdu, alors que c'est justement à cette personne qu'il devait d'avoir accepté de revivre après la mort de son fils. Ils avaient appris tout deux à se connaître, à se confier et ils avaient vaincus l'ennemi ensemble... oui l'archéologue avait pris une place importante dans son cœur. Il avança dans le couloir et fut heureux de voir que Kawalsky et Ferreti seraient de nouveau de la partie avec lui. Il ne s'imaginait pas repartir avec d'autres personnes, même si on lui avait rajouté de nouveau membre comme Carter, la base était toujours la même... Satisfaisant donc.

Ils passèrent donc l'anneau de métal et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec les enfants combattants d'Abydos et au milieu un Daniel qui leur demandait de se calmer. Il salua Skar'aa, ignorant superbement le Dr Jackson même si celui ci était l'objet de ses désirs. Celui ci sembla d'ailleurs légèrement vexé par l'attitude du colonel mais fit mine neutre. Le repas fut servi par la suite, dans une bonne ambiance de retrouvaille enfantine entre les militaires, les jeunes enfants et les habitants de la planète comme Kasuf. Cependant, le chef de l'unité n'était qu'a demi heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement à la poitrine en voyant Daniel et Shar'e même si il refusait d'admettre totalement l'origine.

A la fin du repas, le brun emmena l'équipe de militaire voir les cartouches qu'il avait découverte et la conclusion qu'il en tirait : la porte des étoiles pouvait mener à de nombreuses planètes inconnus dans de nombreuses galaxies. Ce qui attira l'attention de Jack qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de l'archéologue. Puis celui ci leur montra les tentes dans lesquelles il dormiraient, faisant regretter à O'Neill sa chambre si confortable. Heureusement, celle ci étaient tout de même individuelle, ce que Kawalsky, moqueur indiqua que c'était déjà un luxe. Ce que le Dr Jackson ne releva pas, il commençait à avoir l'habitude des railleries des officiers concernant son statut, ses aptitudes ou encore la civilisation moins avancé d'Abydos. Ce soir, ce serait lit de paille, et si monsieur n'était pas content, il lui restait la belle étoile.

Quand au colonel, il ne fut pas surpris e se retrouver dans l'habitacle le plus proche de celui de Daniel qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Le brun l'invita à rentrer en tenant le battant, puis le suivit à l'intérieur. Ce qui laissa enfin au colonel l'occasion de lui parler :

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir Daniel... »

Le brun sourit, visiblement satisfait de cet aveux qu'il lui retourna. Au moment où il se retournait, O'neill le tira en arrière et se penchant sur l'oreille de son compagnon lui murmura :

« Il y'a une chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire en repartant sur Terre... et je tiens énormément à ce que vous le sachiez alors... »

Son vis à vis haussa la tête en signe de compréhension, mais il était complétement perdu, ne voyant pas où Jack voulait en venir... et il le fut davantage lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le colonel n'avait pas de regret, il avait exprimé ce qu'il voulait même si il avait peut d'être rejeté, ce qui à sa grande surprise ne fut pas le cas l'archéologue venait d'approfondir le baiser et ses mains s'était posé sur le torse du militaire. Le plus vieux poussa son collègue vers le lit de paille et grogna devant le manque de confort de leur lieu de sommeil. Ce qui fit sourire le brun qui l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la première nuit que Jack passait sur la planète, mais une chose était sûr : c'était de loin la plus belle de ces nuits sur Abydos.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2: réponse aux reviews

Réponses aux reviews ( je suis en retard ! )

Selienna: Mercccciiiiii :)

Shenendoahcalyssa: Tu lis beaucoup de mes fictions et je t'en remercie ! Oui je pense qu'il vont bien ensemble aussi !

Corbeauprophet: Merci de ta reviews et de tes compliments ! Oui c'est vrai, il vont très bien ensemble !

Si il y'en as d'autre, je les rajouterais ici! :)


End file.
